


Valentine Kiss

by GRoies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRoies/pseuds/GRoies
Summary: 他轻轻靠过去，在Gregory唇上印上一吻，很轻，很轻。像羽毛轻轻地挨了下肌肤就又被风吹走了一样。Mycroft起身，用几乎不可闻的声音说：“情人节快乐，Greg。”当他说完时，午夜十二点的钟声就敲响了。





	Valentine Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 原附言：他们属于彼此。以及，此文送给我亲爱的CP新酱=3=  
> 新增附言：这篇文写于2012年的情人节，原载于随缘居。那时候我……还是个小屁孩儿。有修改错字、语病和一些句子。并未修改不合理的剧情设置。

　　今天是情人节。

　　Mycroft当然不会忘记这个日子，他还记得自己第一次和Gregory过情人节的时候Gregory是怎么说的：

_**哦天啊，真是令人难以置信！Mycroft你居然知道情人节的存在？！** _

　　Mycroft看到爱人惊讶的反应，笑了——当然不是那种得体而虚假的官方笑容，而是轻轻勾起嘴角，满目温柔的那种笑。事实上Mycroft是一个很浪漫的男人，只是在遇见Gregory之前没有人有幸见到他浪漫的方式罢了。比起会枯萎的玫瑰花，会融化的巧克力，会喝光的葡萄酒，Mycroft认为在钢琴前为心爱的人弹奏一曲会让这个晚上更加难以忘怀。

 

　　每一年的情人节都是不一样的。

　　那么，今年呢？Mycroft微微偏过头看向自己花了一天时间亲自布置的房间，在心里满意地点头。国家很重要，女王很重要，首相很重要，但是作为一个为英国政府兢兢业业工作的“小小公务员”也是会提出在情人节休假一天的小小要求的。

 

_**“您有一条新的信息。”** _

> [message from Greg 16:35
> 
> Mycroft，我很抱歉，今天可能会晚点回家，别等我。]
> 
> [message to Greg 16:36
> 
> 没关系，我等你。-MH]

 

* * *

 

　　今天是情人节。

　　即使是苏格兰场也洋溢着一片花香——Jean巡警收到了99朵红玫瑰，Michelle警官收到了一大捧的玫瑰和满天星……除了花香，还有些别的，Lestrade探长皱着眉头闻了闻——是巧克力，女孩子总是喜欢在这一天为喜欢的人送上自己亲手做的巧克力，看看组里的那些帅小伙儿——Rowan的桌上有一小堆呢，Jet也不赖，目测大概有二十来块。看来，不止是组里的姑娘，连别的组的甚至有可能是其他部门的姑娘都有来送巧克力的。Lestrade看着那些巧克力情不自禁的摸了摸自己的腮帮子——这么多巧克力吃下去牙不坏就有鬼了，你知道的，姑娘们的手工巧克力总是喜欢像是不要钱一样的放各种甜料。

　　“Sir，你没有收到巧克力么？”偶尔来串门的法医Mona看着Lestrade光溜溜——应该说是除去办公物品外空无一物的桌子问道。

　　“大概对于她们来说我太老了点，”探长无奈的耸了耸肩，接着说“而且，我右手无名指上的那个银色的小环足以浇灭那些仅剩的对我有好感的姑娘的热情。”探长说完向Mona示意了下右手上的婚戒。

　　“Sir你是复婚了么？”头一回注意到Lestrade婚戒的Mona按捺着八卦的心，小心翼翼地问着。

　　“不，只是在去年的今天接受了某个人的求婚。”Lestrade笑了笑。

　　“让女孩子求婚，Sir你真是不浪漫。”Mona不赞同的看着探长。探长依然笑着，心里却是在想：Mycroft，事实上我并没有说你是女孩子……既然人家姑娘这么认为了，我也不好说些什么了……

 

　　下午开会前，Lestrade探长收到一条来自某英国政府的短信。

> [New message from Mycroft 13:25
> 
> 晚上早点回来。-MH]
> 
> [Sent a message to Mycroft 13:35
> 
> 我尽量。]
> 
> [New message from Mycroft 13:36
> 
> 不管多晚，我会等你。-MH]

 

 　　Lestrade笑了，他低头吻了吻右手的戒指。

 

\------------------------------------------

_“……档案室居然有半年没有整理了……不管怎样！明天！明天我需要看见一个井井有条的档案室……对！就是你们几个！Vera.Johnson、Leila.Clark、Barry.Hall还有Gregory.Lestrade！……”_

\------------------------------------------

　　当探长推开档案室的门的时候他的内心只有一句话：WHAT THE FUCK！谁能跟他解释一下为什么档案室会落满灰尘，档案都随意乱放，桌子上还有一堆不知道是什么内容的破纸？！

　　为了能够早点回去和Mycroft过情人节，Lestrade只好硬着头皮甩开膀子带着三个小青年开始整理档案室。在进行如此惨无人道的整理工作时，探长在想是不是应该跟Mycroft说声自己不能陪他过情人节了……

 

* * *

 

**_“您有一条新的信息。”_ **

> [message from Greg 19:47
> 
> ……嗯，大概我们需要明天来补过情人节了:-(，抱歉。]
> 
> [message to Greg 19:49
> 
> 能回来就可以了，你知道我不介意的。-MH]

 

* * *

>  
> 
> [New message from Mycroft 19:49
> 
> 能回来就可以了，你知道我不介意的。-MH]

　　Lestrade看了看新收到的信息，叹了口气，转身看看背后收拾进度一般的档案室，皱了皱眉头，都怪自己人太好……只是，情人节什么的，小年轻们不都是要和恋人在一起的么？反正自己和Mycroft都老夫老夫的了，婚戒都戴上一年了。

 

* * *

 

　　客厅里的钟可没有过情人节休假一说。所以，在九点整的时候它规规矩矩地发出九下撞击声。

　　Mycroft起身走到留声机旁，换了一张更为柔和点的唱片。这个留声机是他们一起过的第二个情人节时Mycroft买来的。Lestrade有个小小的爱好，就是跳探戈，如果是那种古典的留声机来放探戈舞曲唱片的话，Lestrade会更开心的。Mycroft不禁回想起了当初Gregory第一次见到这个礼物时的表情——充满惊喜的，嘴角克制不住地往上咧开，甚至还一度揉了揉眼来确认——一个二、三十年代的留声机。Gregory惊喜时的眼睛闪闪亮的，像是把那晚的星辰都揉进了他的眼里。Mycroft觉得自己花费一天时光去淘来这个东西并且因为它获得的满身劳累在一瞬间就消影无踪了。

 

　　黑胶唱片转过了一圈又一圈，餐桌上的蜡烛也烧尽了，Mycroft亲自下厨做的大餐已经凉透了。

 

　　钟，敲了十一下。Mycroft一动不动地坐在沙发里两个小时了。

 

**_“您有一条新的信息。”_ **

> [message from Greg 23:01
> 
> 睡了么？我在回家的路上。]
> 
> [message to Greg 23:02
> 
> 路上注意安全。-MH]
> 
>  

* * *

 

　　当探长靠一己之力搞定档案室走出苏格兰场时已经接近11点了，外面一辆车都看不到。当他决定走路回家的时候，路边小店里的钟开始报时。于是他拿出了手机给Mycroft发去了一条短信，意料之中的，他得到了回复。Lestrade笑了笑，把手机放回衣兜里。

 

* * *

 

　　“叮咚——”Mycroft在听到铃声后走去开了门。

　　“Hey my dear，我回来了。”探长走进家门，对Mycroft笑了。Mycroft无奈地看着他，说，“你是要先洗澡还是先吃饭？”探长换好鞋看着他，问“你原本打算怎么过情人节？”Mycroft挑了挑眉，“我原本打算与你共进晚餐——我亲自下了厨。在吃完以后和你跳跳探戈，最后相拥入眠。”探长撇了撇嘴，“现在来尝尝你的手艺也不迟，”然后他停顿了一下向客厅走去，并接着说，“说真的，我上次吃你做的饭是什么时候？三年前？五年前？也不知道这么久没下厨你手艺退步了没有。”Mycroft和Gregory一起走向客厅，“就算是十年不下厨，我手艺也不会差过只会做泡面的你。你先在沙发上坐着，我去热一热。”

　　当Mycroft热好吃的从厨房来到客厅打算叫Gregory来吃的时候，他发现Gregory已经靠在沙发上睡着了。眉头舒展，红唇微启，呼吸平稳而均匀。Mycroft带着他那特有的温柔与宠溺无奈地笑了，他轻轻靠过去，在Gregory唇上印上一吻，很轻，很轻。像羽毛轻轻地挨了下肌肤就又被风吹走了一样。Mycroft起身，用几乎不可闻的声音说：“情人节快乐，Greg。”

　　当他说完时，午夜十二点的钟声就敲响了。

**Author's Note:**

> 原附言：大概只有和作者一样思维跳跃的人才能觉得这文进行的不凌乱……。西皮我爱你=3=~~~❤  
> 新增附言：啊七年前写的东西果然很幼稚www其实可以重写一遍的，但重写就是现在的作品了。但也可能哪年情人节重写一次，作为一个时隔n年的对照吧哈哈。


End file.
